Conventionally, there have been known power modules in which a power chip including a semiconductor device such as Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistor (IGBT) is mounted on a leadframe therein, and of which the whole system thereof is molded with resin. Since such a semiconductor device produces heat during an operating state, it is common to dispose a heat sink via an insulating layer on a back side surface of the leadframe in order to cool the semiconductor device.
Many research institutions are currently conducting research to develop Silicon Carbide (SiC) devices. Advantages of SiC power devices over Si power devices include low on resistance, high switching speed, high temperature operation characteristics, etc.
SiC power modules can conduct a large electric current, and can be easily operated under high temperature conditions operation, since losses produced by Si power devices are relatively smaller. However, power module design has been required for achieving such SiC power modules.
Case type packages is used as packages of the SiC power devices. Moreover, there has been also disclosed a semiconductor device which is resin-sealed by transfermold technique.
Moreover, in a field of SiC power devices including pillar electrode structure on a main electrode, there have been also proposed: power modules wherein an amount of warping of thin type SiC power modules is reduced by adjusting linear thermal expansion; and SiC power modules having improved thermal resistance.